Te seguire amando
by jose-rock
Summary: 5 años despues sentimientos se aclaran alguien llega y rompe la felicidad un accidente termino el amor pero aun muerto aquel chico lo sigue amando...dedicado a Susi-chan2


jose_rock: hola gracias por entrar aquí... ya que esto es una porquería lo que hice, haber si sirvo para esto me dejan comentarios ¿va? otra esto es yaoi muy suave no pasa nada malo...las parejas no me gustan pero a pedido de una "amiga" lo hice de esta manera...  
  
pero primero aclaro algo   
# = algo interesante  
" = cosas que dijeron los personajes  
' = sarcasmo  
bien hasta aquí ^-^U  
  
//////°°°°°//////°°°°°//////°°°°°//////°°°°°  
  
TE SEGUIRE AMANDO   
//////°°°°°//////°°°°°//////°°°°°//////°°°°°  
  
Hace tiempo que todo termino...todos nosotros nos separamos, cada uno volvió a su respectivo lugar, incluyéndome...han pasado ya 15 años...muy largos además...siempre sentí algo por ti...pero... pero yo savia que tu corazón lo ocupó alguien mas...y...ese alguien fue...Mariah...Aquella persona me arrebató tu corazón...cuando me dieron esa noticia se me desgarro el alma...aquel día...en Japón... tu voz y tus palabras...acabaron con mi vida...para siempre...diciendo "Saben chicos, Mariah y yo somos novios"...aquel día recuerdo que lloré toda la noche...pidiendo morir...solo una persona me consoló...aquel chico que era como un hermano para mi...Max...cada vez que los veía juntos me daban una ganas de matar a la pelirrosa...cada vez...pensaba que siempre todo iba a terminar algún día...de que serias el mismo chico que conocía...que le gustaba salir...que se divertía viendo como todos hacíamos locuras...entrenábamos...pero al estar con ella dejaste todo eso de lado...incluso...cuando me logre decidir al invitarte a mi mansión a divertirnos...me dijiste que estabas enfermo...me dijiste # una mentira #...me di cuenta porque al otro día estabas como si nada...aún me pregunto ¿por que mentiste?...con decir un "no gracias, quiero estar con Mariah ahora" o decir "no gracias, son demasiado aburridos para mi, estaré con mi novia así que no molesten"...pero no tenias que mentir...ahora recuerdo que ese día los chicos lo pasaron súper...menos yo...Max estaba muy preocupado ese día...me preguntó si quería desahogarme y le dije que si...Tyson y Kenny volvieron a sus casas y Max se quedó en mi mansión...en mi pieza no dejaba de llorar...ahora que lo mencionas...sin el jamás abría salido adelante...el fue un gran amigo...de hecho uno de los pocos que he tenido...el me apoyo todos esos días difíciles...aun así...todavía no me recupero del todo...mientras mas recuerdo...mas me duele todo...pero he salido adelante...después cuando nos volvimos a ver...decidí lo que siempre havia tenido que hacer...# ignorarte # y eso fue lo que hice...tu cada vez me preguntabas ¿ por que era así contigo ahora? yo no te respondí...aun cuando te mirara a tus bellos ojos ámbar...no podía...cada vez me aleje de ti...y tu ni siquiera te preocupabas ahora...en halloween...como recuerdo ese día...ese fue el mejor de todos para mi...el hermano de Tyson nos hizo una broma que nos dio mucho susto...¿te acuerdas verdad?..ahí también estaba Mariah y hillary pero ellas no quisieron ir a investigar lo que pasaba...así que iríamos los 5 kenny, Tyson, Max ,tu y yo...nos separamos en grupos aunque nos tocó a nosotros dos...aun así no te dirigía la palabra...Hitoshi nos siguió hasta donde estábamos nosotros y nos asusto salimos corriendo a otra parte de la casa...estábamos tan agitados que decidimos descansar un poco...después de eso...volveríamos allí para ver que es lo que pasaba...estaba todo oscuro que no llevamos linterna...estaba tan oscuro que me tomaste la mano...no quise apartarla de mi...pero tampoco te la recibí...cuando llegamos a la parte de luz vimos ahí el ' fantasma tenias tanto miedo que me abrazaste pero me di cuenta de un detalle... al hermano de tyson se le veían los pies... así que me dieron ganas de pegarle...pero después se corto la luz...tenias tanto miedo que me tiraste de la mano y salimos al patio. cuando te detuviste...te mire con una cara de odio...no podía mirarte con otra...ya que me dolió mucho todo lo que havia pasado...así que me di vuelta para volver a la casa tu me seguiste corriendo ya que me havia alejado mucho...cuando me lograste alcanzar te tropezaste me di media vuelta y caíste encima mío...y nuestros labios se rozaron...fue la experiencia mas maravillosa de todas...esos labios que siempre quise besar que era un sueño...pero...después de eso recordé que tu estabas con Mariah...así que te tiré...después volvimos a la casa e hitoshi se disculpo por la 'pequeña broma que nos hizo' sobre todo porque eso fue planeado por Tyson y Kenny para que estuviéramos juntos...aunque eso me lo dijo años después Max...después en navidad la pasamos todos reunidos ese día también fue muy lindo...aunque yo lo único que quería era que se acabara esta pesadilla...brindamos...cantamos.. y nos divertimos como nunca antes...cada uno tenia un obsequio para un #amigo secreto # por razones del destino a mi me tocaste tu...aunque savia que eso también era planeado no dije nada y te di el obsequio...después de eso tu me diste otro igual...era una gran coincidencia...aunque ya estaba mas claro que el agua...ese día recuerdo que no estaba ni Mariah ni Hillary...así que hicimos todo los que nos gusta hacer sin ellas...después de noche buena y navidad...llego ya el año nuevo...lo pasamos muy bien todos reunidos desde los White tiger hasta los demolition boys...después de esa noche cada uno contó su mayor secreto y miedo...aunque claro yo el 'el gran Kai' no dije nada que no supieran...a excepción de Max que ya savia todo...nos quedamos despiertos hasta las 7:30 de la mañana después de ese día despertamos a las 6:25 de la tarde...habíamos hecho todo lo que mejor sabíamos hacer...después de eso llego el momento en que no se si me dio felicidad o si me dio ira...pero terminaste con Mariah...ese día te fuiste a la casa de Tyson a desahogarte...ya que ella te dijo toda la verdad...que fuiste un juguete, que nunca te amo y de que solo estaba obsesionada con uno de tus amigos que era Max...que quería estar cerca de el y muchas cosas mas...ese día todos fuimos a la casa de Tyson...por parte me dio gusto al enterarme de que esa boba ya no era tu novia, pero por el otro jugó con tus sentimientos eso fue lo que mas rabia me dio...después de eso Max y yo nos fuimos hablando de todo lo que paso ese año...por parte tu...te hiciste muy amigo de Tyson...cosa que me molesto un poco...pero por otra parte...cada vez salían las cosas a la luz...recuerdos...malos momentos buenos...en fin muchas cosas...después de eso confesaste tu mas intimo secreto a Tyson..."mis labios se rozaron con los de Kai, aquel día en que hitoshi nos asusto"...Tyson se havia quedado sorprendido por eso...ya después de dos meses nos volvimos a juntar en mi mansión...estábamos todos muy contentos...cada uno tenia una nueva historia...menos yo...claro tuve que decir que no salí de casa en esos 2 meses porque no tenia nada que hacer...después de eso llego la hora de despedirse...aunque querías hablar conmigo de "algo" cosa que te dije que si aunque fríamente...después de ese día cada vez mas me preguntaba un ¿por que? todas esas preguntas me dejaron pensativo..."¿por que te enojaste tanto cuando dije que yo era novio de mariah? ¿por que estas tan frió y no me diriges la palabra? ¿por que siempre me ignoras? ¿es que acaso no sabes que me lastimas?" después de esa pregunta te fuiste corriendo de mi casa y me dejaste pensando...aun no me puedo quitar esas palabras que dijiste " no sabes que me lastimas" cada día rondaron por mi mente...hasta que decidí olvidarlo...después de ese día le dije a Max que viniera para pedirle ayuda...claro después de esperarlo media hora llego a casa...hablamos de todo lo que me dijiste...el me dijo algo que me emociono...pero que no me hice ilusiones...Max havia dicho "sabes yo creo que el esta enamorado tal y como tu lo estas de el...debió haberse sentido muy mal que lo ignoraras"...si te hice mucho daño Rei por favor perdóname...pero que caso tiene que te lo diga...tu ya...no estas aquí...aun recuerdo el peor día de mi vida hace 7 años donde todo quedo marcado para siempre...habías tenido un accidente en auto...estabas muy mal ese día estabas enfermo y quisiste salir a pasear en auto y chocaste...llegue al hospital inmediatamente cuando Tyson me llamo...cuando llegue quise entrar a verte...estabas muy grave estabas agonizando...me dio mucha pena verte así...tanto que habría dado mi vida por ti...me acerque a ti...te tome las manos y empecé a decirte toda la verdad... " sabes Rei nunca pensé que esto podría ocurrir...te quería decir esto...pero no de esta manera...Rei...te amo...quiero estar contigo...discúlpame amor por haberte hecho sufrir...nunca tuve deseos de hacerte tanto daño...quiero que vivas, quiero que me escuches...quiero que me mires...quiero que me respondas y me digas lo que sientes...quiero besarte...acariciarte, mimarte y abrazarte pero por lo que mas quieras...no me dejes..."lagrimas aun me acuerdo la primera vez que deje salir lagrimas en frente de todos fue esa vez en la que estabas en el hospital...después de ese día no me separe de ti nunca...cuando Max me dijo que fuera a mi casa a descansar...de que el se quedaría...a si que fuí a mi casa...pero...me encontré a Tyson ahí...me dijo "sabes viejo, Rei te estima mucho...no nada de eso...te ama...te ama locamente...es por eso que no se fue de Japón...quería estar contigo...pero sabiendo como eres...nunca te lo dijo..." aquellas palabras que siempre quise escuchar...salieron de su escondite...pero demasiado tarde...pasaron 2 horas estaba en mi casa pensando en todo lodo lo que vivimos...como los bladebreaker...todo los bueno momentos que pase contigo..pero...Max havia llamado a mi casa...y me dio la noticia que mas me dolió del mundo... "Kai te tengo una mala noticia...Rei murió hace poco..." eso me despedazo...después de eso fui corriendo hacia el hospital...llegue rápido todos los chicos estaban llorando...pero Max savia que el que estaba peor era yo...después de eso...hicimos un funeral...fueron todos incluyendo a Mariah que ahora estaba muy arrepentida...pero ella savia que jamás iba a tener perdón de ti...por muy cariñoso que seas hay cosas que nunca perdonas.  
  
Han pasado ya 9 años desde tu muerte y debo decir que todos te recordamos como una gran persona todos están con una vida nueva y llena de felicidad. Tyson se caso con Hillary y tienen 2 pequeños hijos que son muy traviesos...a pesar de todo hillary sigue regañando a Tyson por lo que hace malo...Max también se caso con una francesa que es muy linda tienen 1 hijo al cual llamaron como tu Rei...Kenny trabaja con Emily y ambos son unos grandes científicos y yo...pues he tenido una vida muy triste desde que tu no estas...estoy sin una pareja porque a pesar de que ya no estés con nosotros siempre me gusta pensar de que si lo estas...que estas de viaje y que pronto regresaras, pero solo me engaño aunque a pesar de todo yo # Te seguiré amando # y esperare que llegue mi día para descansar y poder estar contigo...besarte y abrazarte...ahora me tengo que ir amor...mañana te vengo a visitar...  
  
Kai se aleja lentamente del cementerio...quedando con los mas mágicos recuerdos que tuvo con Rei y los demás...tiempo que pasaba...cambio mucho...pero era tan maduro como siempre...dejo de sentir amor por alguien mas de una persona que lo conoció se enamoro de el pero siempre recibían la misma respuesta todas las personas que le decían a Kai lo que sentían  
  
"ya tengo a alguien a quien amar...solo tengo que esperar que el día llegue para volverlo a ver"  
//////°°°°°//////°°°°°//////°°°°°//////°°°°°  
  
jose_rock: hola...me quedo muy mal esto...pero es algo parecido a lo que me paso obvio que sin los personajes y sin algunas cosas como lo de la muerte navidad y accidente pero casi todo lo demás es casi todo lo que me ha pasado....si tienen criticas o comentarios los acepto ya que este es mi primer (y tal vez ultimo) fic...adiós... 


End file.
